dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Janesuka's Majin Vegeta
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Tale of Two Coolers Saga" |Race= Demon (in the form of a Saiyan) |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = July 1st, Age 854 (Age 750 in Time Fragment; Kid Buu's death) |Address= |Allegiance= Time Breakers |FamConnect= Vegeta (template/intended host) Janesuka (creator) }} Janesuka's Majin Vegeta or simply just Majin Vegeta is a clone of Vegeta created from Janesuka's evil energy. Personality Majin Vegeta is extremely arrogant, cold, and void of the goodness unlike Vegeta. He takes create delight in mocking his enemies, and even goes as far as calling Cooler weal compared to Frieza. As he is intended to possess Vegeta; he becomes very agitated in his continued existence as due to his purpose being unfulfilled, and tries to end his battle quickly. Appearance Majin Vegeta resembles his template in more ways than one. He wears the same jumpsuit that Vegeta wear during the Buu Saga, he is automatically a Super Saiyan, and veins are visible from his buffed up muscles. Biography Janesuka created him after he/she returned to Dark Planet, and created him with the purpose of possess Vegeta's body, however he used by Chamel to assault the Red Ribbon Army in a Time Fragment where he manages to kill numerous Red Ribbon Army Soldiers, and manages to transform into Super Saiyan Blue before Percel and Cooler arrive to stop them. Techniques *Flight *Ki Manipulation and Sensory *Galick Gun **Super Galick Gun **Demon Galick Gun - A stronger variation of the Galick Gun using evil energy, and capable of damaging the pure-hearted. *Revenge Death Ball/Spirit Bomb-like attack - Majin Vegeta is able to draw evil energy from the evil hearted, and create an energy sphere like a Revenge Death Ball and Spirit Bomb. Unlike the two; it can be used those of an impure heart, and can destroy a Pure Hearted individual. *Big Bang Attack *Final Flash **God Final Flash Forms Super Saiyan Upon his creation; he was already in Super Saiyan form, and was significantly more powerful than he normally is. He was able to deliver devastating damage to multiple Red Ribbon Army soldiers, and even accidentally killed a Demon Realm soldier. Super Saiyan 2 After he accidentally killed a Demon Realm soldier; the rest of soldiers saw it as a intentional friendly fire, and tried to kill him for the attack, however he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, and manages to destroy all soldiers in the area. Super Saiyan God As he was created with the intention of being similar to Vegeta; he is able to use Super Saiyan God, and is significantly more powerful than Goku was. He managed to defeat an unnamed Demon God that tried to destroy him after he killed the Demon Realm soldiers, and easily destroyed. Super Saiyan Blue As he was created with the intention of being similar to Vegeta; he is able to use Super Saiyan Blue, and is stated to be even more powerful than Golden Frieza. He was in this form when the Dark Dragon Ball fused into his body, and remained in this form until his Dark Evolution. Fused with Dark Dragon Ball After a Dark Dragon Ball was embedded into him his eyes became blank yellow, and gained a dark aura. He has slight increase in muscle mass, and was considered to be above Whis' power. Dark Evolution After overexposure to the Dark ki from the Dark Dragon Ball; he underwent a Dark Evolution. He gained a black aura, and his hair, eye brows, and eyes become black; making it seem that he is in his base form. His skin tone becomes darker, and sclera remain yellow while his jumpsuit pigments from the black aura into a black colour. While in this form; he takes no strain from Super Saiyan Blue, and can remain in the form indefinitely. Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Minor Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters